SeRvEr SpLiT
by hood-of-blue
Summary: Jhonny and his friends log onto halo 2 x-box live to find a unbeatible enemy. The hacker Our Future, brings jhonny to a server area that was hacked into. After that day his friends had not logged on since... He started to find the unwanted secrets of h
1. Chapter One

Prologue 

I came home from school starting the summer, I rode my bike to my house parked it in my garage and walked into the house walked right by my room mate and headed for the x-box. I picked up the controller and signed on.

I was a Spartan in halo 2 and had red and crimson on my suit. My sign was the skull king and my gamer tag was Spiked Hand. I checked my friends list to see if anyone was on. Both of my friends were on Ronny27 was one, he was a Spartan also but had green and gold on his suit and his sign was smiley. The other was shade shadow38 he was a Elite with steel and sage armor and his sign was Drone.

I invited both of them to join my party for a team slayer match making game. They both came, and before the game started we checked each others levels. Ronny27's was only level 4 in this type of game, mine was level 8 and shade shadow38's was level 12.

We spoke through our headsets.

Ronny27: What's up?  
Spiked Hand: Bored Ronny27:oh… Spiked Hand: you?  
Ronny27: same shade shadow38: Can we get going now?  
Ronny27: have patience!  
Spiked Hand: ready?  
Ronny27:YES!  
shade shadow38: yup!

We started the countdown, 5,4,3,2,1!  
Most of the time it takes at least two minutes to start up the game, but this time it went way to fast to be normal. Three other players joined. He was named Our Future and he had two guests. "what the Hell?" I thought " were not in team training!"

The game was set on lockout , and we begun. I had my SMG and Ronny27 watching the back, and shade shadow38 went off to the far side of the area. I heard a distant rocket launcher fire.

Ronny27: WHAT THE FUCK THERES NO ROCKET LAUNCHER ON LOCKOUT!  
Lost the lead!  
Our Future killed shade shadow38 Spiked Hand: Don't panic! We can just leave… I turned around to see Our Future an Elite with all white armor and a rocket launcher mounted on his shoulder.  
Our Future: bye now!  
Double Kill!  
Ronny27 killed by Our Future Spiked Hand killed by Our Future

I respawned near shade shadow38.

Spiked Hand: I'm getting us out of this game!  
shade shadow: why?  
Spiked Hand: Can't you see there hackers?  
shade shadow: …

I opened up the menu and selected leave game. It started to load but then a message said failed to load please try again. I looked around and fired everywhere with my SMG wasting all the bullets and be transported to this all green area with numbers all over. I looked around desperately for my friends but could not find them.

There standing with two rocket launchers, stood Our Future.

Spiked Hand: What the hell is this?  
Our Future: My world

I threw my grenades at him but they did not damage him one bit.  
Our Future: You can't kill me or escape this game!  
Spiked Hand: I could turn of my system!  
Our Future: Go ahead try it!  
Spiked Hand: okay then!

I reached for the x-box button and pushed it, Nothing happened.  
Our Future: Now I will win for the 45,000 time!

He shot his rocket launchers both coming right at me. I dodged as they flew right by me and into the empty green landscape. He seemed to lock on to me. " shit!" I thought

The two rockets hit me dead on causing me to go flying.

Game Over!

I looked at the game overview to find my friends were offline. I looked at Our Futures Level.

It was 1000.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 1

I logged off of x-box live and ran to my room. I closed the door and plopped on my bed. 

" Johnny you okay?" called my room mate Sally.

"yeah just saw something strange on live" I called back

" oh you boys and your video games…" she huffed

Our Future… I wonder who it was, and why my friends were off. Ronny27 was my real time friend Ron Tonsberry and shade shadow38 was my friend Alex Dreadern. I first walked to Ron's dorm, and knocked on the door. 

" Ron?" I yelled knocking on the door

Cody Freehawk answered the door, he was Ron's Room mate. 

"where's Ron Cody?" I asked trying to see behind him.

"he's inside but in a deep sleep, I'm going to call the doctor in a minute" said Cody

I walked in to the dorm there was Ron sitting on the couch controller in his hand, and his screen said ERROR. He was sweating mildly and he was indeed still breathing and sleeping.

"Cody call the doctor, I'm going to check on Alex" I said rushing to the door.

"got it!" Cody said picking up the phone

I went to Alex's door, he had no room mate so I just walked in. Alex was standing and breathing so hard he was gagging. On his screen was a mixture of numbers all over. I turned off his system and looked over to him.

"Ron's in a coma" I said

"I know" replied Alex

"what the hell was that?" Alex asked

"I think it was a server split area, how could a player have guests in team slayer? How could someone transport to some strange area and how could you carry TWO rocket launchers?" I asked

"I don't know we should report to Bungie" Alex said

That night I sent an E-mail to Bungie saying about this Our Future and my friends coma, but I got no reply. It had been a month still no reply. I decided to log onto x-box live and begin a search for this Our future.

Cody was on perhaps he could help? I sent a party invite to Cody, who's screen name was Fire Hawk77.

Cody was a Spartan, with an gold and blue suit. His sign was brute head, and he was level 2.

Spiked Hand: How's Ron?

Fire Hawk77: Still in a coma

Spiked Hand: damn…

Fire Hawk77: So why the party invite?

Spiked Hand: We are going to search for the culprit for Ron's coma, the screen name is Our Future and he is level 1000

Fire Hawk77: How the Hell?

Spiked Hand: Hacker be careful he knows how to transport us to restricted places and can have unlimited ammo and health.

Fire Hawk77: how do we beat him?

Spiked Hand: I don't know

Fire Hawk77: I'm out I don't want to end up like Ron we should just let him be if you want to search for him go ahead but I'm not going to help you!

Spiked Hand: FINE!

I joined a head to head match and found myself facing Plasma Sniper22.

We were in Ivory Tower. I went up the elevator, and to the top picked up the sniper rifle and then jumped on a nearby plant pot and waited. I saw him doing the traditional weapon collecting. Of course he would go for the rocket launcher. I aimed for his Elite head and fired killing him instantly.

Gained the Lead!

Now he knew where I hid so I head off to a new sniper spot. Behind some boxes I stood and waited.

Five minutes remaining

"come on get in my sights!" I thought Bingo! There he was searched nervously with a energy sword and coming the way. Now!  
I fired hitting him in the head and he died. I switched his sword for my empty sniper rifle, and then went out searching. I found him going for the rocket launcher. He reacted quickly this time he threw a grenade, and then shot me rapidly with his SMG. I died waiting to respawn.

"now its on" I thought picking up another SMG. I crouch-walked to where the sniper was he was there with a rocket launcher waiting. I quickly fired rapidly and jumped over the missing rocket. I killed him.

10 seconds remaining I picked up the rocket launcher spotted him and quickly fire killing at the last second.

Plasma Sniper22: 1 kill Spiked Hand: 4 kills

I entered the lobby and there was a party invite. It was from a clan called Server Raiders. I joined the game wondering if this was where Our Future was. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3

I joined the party invite, to find five players, but none were Our Future. What the fuck? How does someone get to level 1000? Not possible! I thought seeing these players were all level 10-14, they were xXgrrrXx, Moth boi23, Crazy dog14, Kitty cat, Jet fight.

There was when I wanted to reach into the screen and choke the person entering. Our future entered the lobby. 

Our Future: Hello glad you came for a little game of slayer Spiked Hand: dude, the X-box live people are going to get you I wrote bungie an e-mail!  
Our Future: that won't do anything Spiked Hand: what?  
Our Future: It won't matter Spiked Hand: yes I would you damned cheater Our Future: ouch… I guess you don't want a friendly match of team slayer… goodbye!

I was booted from the game. Just when I was going to speak my mind to. The next day I got a E-mail from Bungie telling me that they will take care of the problem right away. Alex signed on. 

shade shadow38: sup?  
Spiked Hand: dude I found that guy who got our friend Ron in a coma!  
shade shadow38: It was not a coma it's a newly discovered disease called disromia, It is caused when a person gets to much excitement or fear. It puts the victim In a deep sleep and begins to eat away at their brain, once the brain is gone they leave there dead host and go onto another.

Spiked Hand: That does not make sense though… shade shadow38: Ron's brain was halfway eaten already when the ambulance arrived now nothing can save him, and soon he will die.  
Spiked Hand:… shade shadow38: we must stop this super hacker, I have been studying that day he whooped our ass's in team slayer. I figured out that he said something on his radio to enable the cheats he was using.  
shade shadow38: I heard him speak first 2, then R, and then L Spiked Hand: so that's his double launcher trick… shade shadow38: we need to set up a trap so Bungie can catch but we need more evidence.  
Spiked Hand: I remember his party members we should try asking them! shade shadow38: good Idea!  
Spiked Hand: I'll start with Jet Fight and you start with xXgrrrXx.  
shade shadow38: okay then!

After the long chat with Alex I set up a head to head game for Jet Fight. I invited him and he joined.

Jet Fight: what do you want?  
Spiked Hand: To ask so questions about Our Future Jet Fight: Beat me In head to head and I'll tell you… Spiked Hand: okay then… Spiked Hand: No HACKS!  
Jet Fight: fine no hacks

This is going to be tough… 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4

The map was on Zanzibar, and It was a custom that he made ( I'm sure other people have made to ) Swords n' rockets. I took out the energy sword headed alongside the beach, crouched and waited for him to show up. 

I saw a Scorpion tank rolling from the hole in the wall. It was shooting like a mad man, constantly firing the machine gun, and firing the turret. He kept shooting in a circle. The old shoot like crazy until you hit someone trick.

Spiked Hand: I really do hate to ruin your moment… Jet Fight: How is that? You can't touch my tank!  
Spiked Hand: I don't need to!

I stood up jumped over a turret shot, locked on with the Rocket Launcher and fired. It was a direct hit. He tried to turn away, but the tank was to slow to react. BOOM!  
He died from the blast, but the tank still was running, but it was burning in the back.

Gained the lead!

I advanced out of the beach as quickly as possible, reloading the Rocket Launcher, I ran to the big wind mill/wheel thing in the middle of the map stood there and let it lift me up. This time he played smarter, He got the cloaking, and pulled out his energy sword. To bad I saw him do this, now I knew to keep extra guard.

I jumped off the wheel, and onto the ground near the building, I entered. I saw a shadow move above, So I pulled out my energy sword, and walked slowly up the ramp. I stopped at the corner chucked a frag grenade before entering the corridor, It exploded revealing no enemy. I proceeded down it, and opened the gate. I jumped down ran through the gate.

I headed for the beach. I went through the door and then through the arch. Oh Shit! He just jumped in the scorpion, and fired his turret blasting me.

Tied For Leader!

I respawned in the sniper like post where the sniper rifle in regular mode is. I jumped down picked up rocket launcher ammo, then headed up the side steps on the wall, and proceeded down the walkway. This time he was standing still. I crouched behind the wall, pulled out the rocket launcher, and prepared to aim. Then he started to do the shoot like a mad man trick.

Shit! He blasted me with the turret and then the hose of bullets struck me afterwards to finish me.  
Lost The Lead!

Jet Fight: so you give up yet?  
Spiked Hand: nah never!  
Jet Fight: okay then…

Will I ever win this cold battle? 


End file.
